Cenizas de angustia
by Gabito
Summary: No siempre se necesita hablar con alguien para aliviar las penas. Pero las palabras deben salir, de alguna u otra manera. [Dedicado a Pulpomolcagetero, como premio por el segundo lugar en la actividad de Septiembre 2018 del foro Esmeralda Madre]


¡Hola!

Este fic es un premio para **Pulpomolcagetero** por el segundo lugar en la actividad de Septiembre 2018 "Yo Opto por el Mal" del foro **Esmeralda Madre**.

Espero que lo disfrutes amiga, y que quien se pase por aquí, también lo haga.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Cenizas de angustia**

.

En la soledad y la calma de aquella habitación, Sonic acercó la silla a la mesa y se sentó. Con una hoja de papel a mano y un bolígrafo, el erizo se inclinó levemente y comenzó a escribir.

 **Inicio del POV**

.

Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. ¿Qué decirte que no sepas de mí, pequeño papel? Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho sobre las cosas que me impactan. Odio que los demás sepan cuando tengo miedo, o cuando me avergüenzo. Sí, ya lo sé… Vector dice que tengo que dejar de ser fingir ser siempre alegre y aprender a compartir mis dolencias, porque de otro modo me hará daño. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No quiero hacerlo. No quiero que los demás sufran por mí. Nunca lo quise, y por eso nunca me abro hacia los demás. Por eso hago estas cosas, ya lo sabes…

Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con la adolescencia, y algún día cambiaré, como todos, ¿no? ¡Bah! No lo sé. Demasiadas reflexiones, ¿no lo crees? Hagamos una cosa. Te contaré lo que sucedió, y luego haremos lo de siempre, ¿sí? Genial.

Fue hace casi ocho meses. En ese entonces, estaba corriendo por una parte de Green Hill. Esa que está repleta de arena, y tiene a los Death Egg Robots. Sí, sé que aún no los han quitado porque, bueno… Son enormes y pesados.

En fin. Tails me había llamado para acudir a la ciudad y defenderla de Eggman. Lo de siempre, solo que esta vez no había resultado exactamente como lo planeé. El doctor trajo a Infinite, y él y sus copias virtuales me dieron una paliza. Caí desmayado. Seis meses después, los chicos me rescataron de la Death Egg y le dimos su merecido al doctor.

Me preguntaron qué sucedió en todo ese tiempo, y siempre les he dicho "nada en especial. Solo me mantenían vivo para que vea cómo Eggman conquistaba el mundo". Bueno, eso es en parte cierto. Pero la cosa fue un poco más difícil que eso.

No me quiero hacer la víctima ni nada parecido. Soy un aventurero, un guerrero después de todo. Así que supongo que los electrochoques son algo típico para los prisioneros, ¿verdad? Cuatro o seis de esas horribles sesiones por día, más o menos. Inspeccionadas personalmente por Eggman, claro está. Aunque no le guardo rencor por eso. Después de todo, arruiné sus planes miles de veces. Ya era hora de que el doc se divirtiera un poco, aunque no le di el gusto de verme llorar ni suplicar. Claro que no.

Luego de un tiempo, Eggman volvió a tierra para conquistar el mundo personalmente. Ahí fue cuando dejó a su amiguito Zavok como torturador. Aunque era una copia virtual, pero yo no lo sabía. Parecía tan real, sobre todo sus golpes.

Me daban de comer una vez por día. Yo lo devoraba todo. Estaba deseoso por salir de ahí, y tenía que estar listo para hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Recuerdo que alguna que otra vez probaron nuevos modelos de armas sobre mí. Cañones de plasma o láseres, aunque no disparaban a matar. Me mantendrían con vida mucho tiempo para hacerme sufrir la ira de Eggman, por tantos años de humillación. Al menos, eso me dijeron.

Pero hubo un día en particular. Zavok me aseguró los grilletes láser, me arrastró de las púas y me llevó hasta la cámara donde me torturaban. Pensé que sería parte de la rutina, pero no encendieron los aparatos de electrochoques ni ninguna otra cosa. En cambio, solo se presentó Eggman personalmente.

— Buenos días, Sonic — me dijo — Hoy quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

— Ya sabes que no…

Zavok me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Diablos. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era este tipo. Y eso que ni siquiera era el verdadero. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estaría en todo esto? Bueno, qué importa.

— Solo contesta a las preguntas, erizo — dijo Zavok.

— No seas cruel contigo mismo, Sonic — me dijo Eggman — Cuanto más respondas, menos sufrirás. Primera pregunta: ¿dónde están las Esmeraldas Caos?

— No tengo idea — respondí.

Era cierto. No es como si yo tuviera un registro de su ubicación. Pero claro, el doc no me creyó, y Zavok volvió a golpearme en el estómago. Bastardo. Ya me vengaría.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad — le dije como pude — Si supiera, se las habría dado a mis amigos mucho antes de que atacaras. Las Esmeraldas Caos son muy escurridizas.

— Sí, eso lo sé muy bien — dijo Eggman — Y hablando de tus amigos… ¿Dónde están ellos?

— Supongo que luchando contra ti — le respondí — Ya debes haberlos visto.

— No me refiero a eso, Sonic — dijo el doc — Hablo de sus bases de operaciones. Tú, como líder espiritual de toda esa pandilla de pulgosos, debes saber si Tails o Knuckles tenían preparados escondites secretos, en caso de tiempos de necesidad. Sería muy lógico pensarlo, cuando estás luchando contra alguien tan poderoso como yo.

— ¿Poderoso? Sí, claro — respondí con una sonrisa desafiante — Si fueras poderoso, te habríamos enfrentado todos juntos cada vez que aparecías. Pero solo necesitaba ir yo mismo para acabarte. No valía la pena molestar a mis amigos. Ellos tenían mejores cosas qué hacer que ocuparse de ti…

Eso debió enfadarlo, porque me abofeteó él mismo. Guau. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que nunca me haya puesto un solo dedo encima. Debí haber tocado su orgullo como nunca antes. Veo que, si elijes bien las palabras, puedes hacer mucho daño.

— No estás en posición de jugar, erizo — dijo Eggman con molestia en su voz — Te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Dónde están sus bases secretas? ¿Tienen refugios subterráneos? Rouge de seguro te habrá dicho de algún nido de reserva de GUN. ¿Dónde está? ¡Responde!

— Búscalos por tu cuenta — le dijo yo — Debería ser más divertido así, ¿verdad?

Con eso, colmé su paciencia. El doctor acercó una silla, muy cerca de donde estaba yo, y se inclinó para hablarme. Me sentí tentado de arrancarle los ojos de un mordisco, pero yo no hago así las cosas. Yo peleo como hombre.

— ¿Sabes? Eres un muchacho testarudo — me dijo, casi como un susurro — Veo que no le tienes miedo a la muerte ni al dolor, pero… ¿Y si eso lo sufren los demás?

Levantó la silla abruptamente. Una pantalla se acercó flotando. Se podía ver una ciudad, y ese tipo, Infinite (que por entonces no conocía su nombre) estaba flotando delante de una multitud que le disparaba. El doctor se acercó una mano a la oreja y debió haber presionado algún botón de comunicación.

— Procede — dijo.

— No hay razón para resistir. Su salvador se acabó — dijo el chacal, y disparó un rayo de energía contra los soldados. El desgraciado los mató a todos.

— ¡Espera! — grité yo — ¡No le hagas más daño a la gente! ¡Ellos son inocentes!

— Oh… Ahora tenemos un pequeño cambio de actitud — dijo Eggman, divertido.

En la imagen, un chico (o una chica, no pude ver bien) se acercó a una de las armas, que había caído luego del ataque de Infinite.

— Puedo sentir tu temor — dijo el chacal — Toda esa ansiedad y dudas… Es delicioso.

Le disparó un rayo. Aquella persona trastabilló y cayó al suelo. No se atrevió a retomar el arma.

— Vamos, doc. No seas así — le dije — Todo esto es entre tú y yo, ¿verdad? Siempre lo ha sido. No involucres a nadie más, ¡por favor!

— Ríndete ante el miedo — le dijo Infinite — Huye gritando, y te dejaré vivir.

— Creo que no — dijo Eggman — Ejecútalo también.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — grité, y comencé a sacudir la silla, intentando liberarme, aunque era inútil — ¡Por favor, Eggman! ¡Puedes matarme a mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Pero no le hagas más daño a esa gente! ¡Te diré dónde…!

Eso último se me había escapado. Eggman volteó, sonriendo, y me miró con unos ojos tan extraños que de veras sentí escalofríos. Creo que nunca antes me había pasado.

— Te diré dónde están las bases que conozco — dije, derrotado y con la cabeza gacha — Pero por favor… Déjalo vivir.

No supe lo que sucedió en esos segundos, que parecieron interminables. Solo sé que Eggman volvió a hablar por su auricular.

— Déjalo ir — dijo.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí.

— ¿Y bien, Sonic? — dijo Eggman — Te escucho.

— Leaf Forest, Hot Crater, Sunset Hill, Mazuri y Kingdom Valley — dije, aún con la cabeza gacha — Esas son las únicas que conozco. Te lo juro por mi vida.

— Hmph. Tu vida no me vale mucho, erizo — dijo Eggman — Pero te creo. Haré que mis fuerzas patrullen las zonas. Si mientes y no hay nada ahí, bueno… Muchos morirán frente a tus ojos. Es todo por ahora. Llévatelo.

Zavok me tomó de las púas otra vez y me lanzó a mi celda como si fuese un saco de patatas en mal estado.

— Ha sido divertido, erizo — me dijo —¿No lo crees? Yo apostaría a que lo volveremos a hacer.

Cerró la puerta y me dejó solo. Me senté y apoyé la espalda sobre la pared. Estaba muy fría.

Sentí algo que me bajaba por la cara. Pensé que era sangre, pero cuando me limpié con el hombro, noté que eran lágrimas. Pueden hacerme lo que quieran. Pueden torturarme, electrocutarme, quemarme, golpearme y patearme, y nunca lloraré ni suplicaré por mi vida. Pero ver a otros sufrir por mi culpa… Creo que nunca lo había experimentado antes.

Y no mentí con respecto a la ubicación de las bases de la resistencia. Nunca pregunté qué sucedió con ellas, ni quiero saberlo. No quiero que me digan cuántos han muerto por haberlos delatado, además de que Eggman logró conquistar el mundo más fácil y más rápido. Nunca sabré si me perdonarán por esto.

— Lo siento, amigos — dejé escapar en un susurro — Ahora, de ustedes depende salvar el mundo…

.

 **FIN POV**

.

Sonic dejó de escribir. Levantó la hoja y la miró unos instantes. Cuando sintió que todo lo que necesitaba decir estaba allí escrito, se levantó y se dirigió hasta su jardín. Tomó un fósforo, lo encendió, y lo colocó debajo de la hoja. El fuego comenzó a consumir el pequeño papel, convirtiéndolo en cenizas y chispas repiqueteantes. El erizo soltó el papel, que terminó de consumirse una vez que llegó al suelo.

Sonic miró aquello, e hizo una mueca de resignación.

— Bueno, tal vez sea la última vez que haga esto — dijo para sí mismo.

Se giró y abandonó su casa a toda velocidad. Aquel papel que contenía todas las palabras que quería soltar, se deshizo en el viento, llevándose consigo la angustia del erizo.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en otra!**

 _See you later_


End file.
